


Face the Past

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [2]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Fazbear Frights - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also it's a songfic, F/M, First FNAF fic, M/M, Multi, but I really want someone to notice this, i know I said that last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: What if the A to Z Mysteries trio were the children of the kids who disappeared during the MCI?AU where the Afton kids and the MCI kids survived FNAF, and William's alive too.Does anyone want me to continue this?
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan, Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto, Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway
Series: The Afton Incident [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Author's Note (please read!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Mara Jade here, and this is my second attempt at FNAF fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this and please comment about whether or not I should continue this.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy?

Hey, everyone! Mara Jade here, and I have some important news for you. 

I'm rewriting this particular work so that it makes better sense.

I have been collabing with a friend of mine for several days and have not been able to fix some mistakes I made in this particular series. My friend and I are almost finished with the collabs we are working on, so that will give me more time to add some things that I wasn't able to add before.

If you have heard any FNAF songs, please let me know and I will shout you out when I post them.

Thank you so much, and have a good day!

<3~Mara Jade


	2. Micheal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Micheal and Norman end up in Green Lawn?
> 
> Well, thanks for asking.

Micheal Afton, the oldest son of William Afton, stood at the entrance of the 3 story building in front of him and his younger brother and shuddered from the pure AGONY raging from a nearby vent. A nod to Norman "Chris" Afton and the man quickly ran over to the ladder attached to the side and climbed up. He stopped next to a window, pulled out a hammer, and slammed it against the glass, shattering it to pieces.

_'That's interesting... glass that instantly breaks on impact...'_

He crawled through the window and stood to his feet, scanning the area for any sign of the tortured soul or haunted object that had gotten their attention. His eyes landed on a vent and felt a wave of agony roll through him as he approached it. Gently pulling back the grate, he laid it on the floor, pulled out a flashlight, and giving himself a five-count, shone it in. The white soul with blackened eyes flew out and hovered near him. He watched as the soul changed to a more human form with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a female body. He smiled gently.

"Hello. My name is Micheal. I'm here to help you find the peace you're looking for."

She smiled shyly. "I'm Delilah."

"Delilah..." He mused. "Pretty name."

She giggled and looked around. "I met a doll named Ella that drove me insane..."

Micheal froze at the mention of Charlie's old doll, but said nothing.

"So What now?" She asked.

Micheal smiled and held out his hand.


	3. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way home is long and fraught with danger...
> 
> Oh, sorry, I'm being dramatic again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman prefers to be called "Chris" in this storyline.

Norman "Chris" Afton watched as his older brother came down the ladder and walked toward the truck he was currently leaning against. 

"How was she?" He asked quietly, noting the agony had faded.

"She was better than the others we had to deal with. Like Greg and Kelsey, for example." He responded, opening the driver's side door and putting the equipment back in. 

Chris shuddered at the mention of the Vengeful Spirit that believed Micheal was his father. Micheal would never be his father. He opened the passenger door and asked "Are we going back to Green Lawn to stock up on supplies and rest for a little bit?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. We need to talk to Charlie and Ellie anyway."

Chris smiled at the mention of his older sister, though it quickly faded when he remembered what had happened that day that nearly broke him and Micheal.

_'Thank God those two workers had been there in time to save her...'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Picking up, he answered "Hello?"

"CHRIS!" The female voice on the other end yelled with tears in it.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" He asked, switching to speakerphone so Micheal could hear the conversation.

His sister said two words that caused Micheal to stop the car in the middle of the driveway.

"Father's back."

Chris's heart stopped and Micheal started shaking heavily. But Elizabeth Afton-Chambers wasn't finished yet.

"And he's got the kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make more sense now? 
> 
> It does? 
> 
> Good. 
> 
> Now on to the songfic I am currently stuck on! See you soon!


End file.
